1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to fire control systems, and more particularly to fire control systems which are suitable for small unit operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire support refers to weapons fire used to engage enemy forces and facilities. Fire support coordination is the planning and executing of weapons fire (fires) using a suitable weapon or group of weapons. Effective fire support ensures that a suitable attack means is delivered on the correct target at the desired time. Fire support planning and coordination in the ground combat area is a very complex task involving continuous analysis enemy and friendly forces positions; identifying targets; identifying and assigning fire support assets; scheduling delivery of munitions.
Fire support planning and coordination is generally the responsibility of a fire support coordination center (FSCC). The FSCC is a centralized communications facility and its associated personnel who coordinate various forms of fire support. From an organizational standpoint, an FSCC usually exists in military units at one or more relatively high organizational levels. For example, an FSCC can be provided for each of a division, brigade, and battalion level. An FSCC is not generally established at the company level. The company commander is responsible for his fires and organizes his personnel accordingly. The lowest level FSCC that has the ability to handle a particular mission will generally provide the necessary fire support.
Within each FSCC, there is a fire support coordinator (FSC) who is responsible to manage the activities of the FSCC. The FSC makes decisions regarding assets needed for covering various targets, and requests additional support from higher level echelons if his assets are inadequate. When evaluating requests from lower echelons for fires, the FSC considers the type and significance of the target, the available time to engage the target, which assets are available for proceeding with the attack, the objectives that are to be achieved with respect to the particular target, and the minimum number/type of assets to carry out the attack. The FSC must also consider whether an attack upon a particular target will present a risk of fratricide, and may take appropriate steps to minimize risk to friendly units. Another consideration for the FSC is the allocation and availability of ammunition within a strike asset. In those instances where one strike asset lacks sufficient ammunition to engage a target, it may be desirable to make use of alternative units. Once these issues have been resolved, the FSC will communicate the request for fire support to the appropriate supporting unit (artillery units, mortar units, naval or air support) that can safely and effectively deliver the needed fires.
A substantial portion of the coordination tasks required to execute a fire support plan are accomplished at the battalion level. Battalion FSCCs monitor/receive calls for fire and air requests from the companies that they supervise. These tasks are normally performed by the appropriate supporting unit representatives (e.g., artillery, air operations, or mortar representative). Supporting unit representatives assist the FSC in performing the tasks required to coordinate and clear fire support missions.